


Paint My Body Gold

by littlelouishiccups



Series: Take Our Bodies Higher [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Watersports, hello party people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelouishiccups/pseuds/littlelouishiccups
Summary: “Do you remember what you said that one time back when we met? About marking your territory?”Louis raised his eyebrows and stared at him, sure Harry couldn’t actually mean what he thought he meant. They’d joked about it a few times early on in their relationship, because Harry liked the idea of being claimed, but then Louis got Harry both a play collar and a day collar, and that was enough to settle him. Until now apparently.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Take Our Bodies Higher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588864
Comments: 33
Kudos: 384





	Paint My Body Gold

_ 4 days :)  _

Harry grinned and yawned as he locked his phone and sat up in bed. He’d been receiving a countdown text from Louis every morning for the past three weeks, documenting how many days were left until they were reunited again. It was sappy and sweet and Harry was so in love with Louis he sometimes felt overwhelmed with it.

Harry was ecstatic for Louis when he got into medical school. It had been his dream for so long and Harry was beyond proud of him. But Louis got into a school four hours away and Harry already had a job in a lab that he loved, so Louis told Harry not to move for him. The distance wasn’t terrible, but it was just enough to make it difficult for them to plan visits every weekend, or even every other weekend. At five weeks, they were currently struggling through the longest stint they’d spent apart from each other, and Harry knew Louis was just as impatient for this Friday as he was.

He returned Louis’ text with a heart emoji and threw the sheets back, glancing at Cliff who was lazing on his bed in the corner of the room to see if he needed to get up to use the bathroom. Cliff didn’t even move, just following Harry with his eyes, so Harry just bent down to scratch behind his ears on his way to the bathroom. Clifford would lay in that bed all day if he could. 

After his shower, Harry convinced Cliff to play in the backyard for a bit while he made breakfast. Harry and Louis had moved into a rented house together almost a year into their relationship, and Harry still lived in the place by himself while Louis was away at school. The lease would be up in a few months, and Harry was thinking more and more about moving to be closer to Louis. He loved his job, but he loved Louis more, and being apart so much was getting more and more difficult. He planned to bring everything up to Louis this weekend, to see what he thought.

Harry let Clifford back into the house and made sure he was settled before he left for work, smiling when the song he was listening to got interrupted by his phone ringing and Louis’ name popping up on the bluetooth screen.

“Hey, stud,” Harry said in greeting, using the voice he hadn’t used with anyone other than Louis in months, having quit the sex line shortly before interviewing for his current job. 

Louis’ soft laugh had Harry smiling even wider. If anyone looked over at him at this red light, he’d look like a loon, grinning to himself in his car. 

“Morning, babe,” Louis said. “You left for work yet?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel. “Just around the corner. What’s up?”

It wasn’t like Louis to call in the morning. They usually caught up with each other before bed. 

“Nothing,” Louis admitted. “Just… wanted to hear your voice. Dreamt about you last night.”

“Oh, yeah?” Harry teased, wishing Louis could see the way he was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He’d roll his eyes at him and if Harry was lucky, discipline him for teasing.

“Wasn’t a good dream,” Louis murmured and Harry frowned. 

“Oh. What happened?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but Louis clearly needed to talk about it.

“Don’t even remember it all,” Louis sighed. “Just woke up feeling unsettled and needed to hear that you’re okay. Think I miss you too much.”

“Me too,” Harry told him as the light turned green and he eased off the brake. “I’m doing okay, though. What about you? What’ve you got going on today?”

He pulled into the parking lot of the lab, and because he still had a few minutes before he needed to go in, sat and listened as Louis fretted about the big test he had on Friday. Louis may be missing him, but Harry thought his bad dreams were probably due to stress too. Harry wished he could be there with him, to relieve just the small bit of anxiety that was due to being away from Harry. 

“Lou, I’m sorry,” Harry finally interrupted him when he glanced at the clock again and saw he was supposed to be in the lab three minutes ago. “I’ve gotta go or I’m going to be late.”

He pressed the button on his phone that would take the call off the speaker in his car and brought the phone up to his ear as he left the car and walked quickly into the building.

“Shit, yeah, me too,” Louis said and Harry was positive he’d lost track of time and just glanced at his own clock. “Sorry for distracting you.”

“You’re fine” Harry assured him, waving to one of his coworkers. “I’ll talk to you tonight, okay? Have a good day.”

“You too,” Louis sighed. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Harry replied. “Bye.”

He was going to have a considerably less good day now that he knew how stressed Louis was. Friday couldn’t come soon enough. 

Harry threw himself into his work over the next few days, working late a couple of days so he could leave a bit early on Friday to meet Louis when he arrived. He grocery shopped and did all of his typical Sunday chores on Thursday evening to free up some time over the weekend, and fortunately, felt considerably better by Friday. Harry could barely contain his excitement over seeing Louis. His coworkers noticed.

“Someone’s in a good mood today,” his newest coworker, Jeremy, commented when Harry got back from lunch with a spring in his step. He’d just received a text from Louis that he was finished with his test and on his way to town.

“Yeah,” Harry admitted. “My boyfriend’s getting back in town this afternoon. Haven’t seen him in a few weeks.”

“Oh,” Jeremy made a face that Harry couldn’t quite read. “Didn’t realize you were seeing anyone. Was your boyfriend out of town on business or something?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “We’re doing long distance while he’s in medical school.” He sighed dramatically as he placed his bag in his locker. “It sucks.”

Jeremy snorted. “Long distance never works.”

Harry side eyed him as slammed his locker door shut.  _ What the fuck? _ He barely even knew this guy. He didn’t ask for his opinion.

“It’s difficult but it’s working just fine for us,” he said shortly, grabbing his bottle of water from the fridge and sliding his lanyard over his neck. He was almost out the door when Jeremy spoke again.

“Well when it inevitably stops working, you should let me take you out to dinner some time.”

“No, thank you,” Harry said without looking back at him and left the room, his good mood effectively ruined. He had half a mind to report the guy to HR, but then told himself he was overreacting. Without thinking, he reached up to touch his pearl necklace and ground himself, but then he remembered he often didn’t wear it to work anymore because it could get in the way. He didn’t want anything happening to it.

He felt unsettled now, and wanted nothing more than to go hide in the bathroom and give Louis a call to rant and complain, as well as just to hear his voice. But he needed to get back to work so he could leave early, so he resigned himself to a long afternoon.

\---

Louis arrived home before Harry, sighing in relief to finally be out of the car as he opened the front door and dropped his bags in the entryway. Cliff barked once from another room in the house and next thing Louis knew he was bounding into the front hall and nearly knocking him over.

“Hey, pal,” Louis squatted down to give him a good cuddle and Cliff licked a stripe up the length of Louis’ face. “Yeah, yeah, I missed you too.”

He let him outside and checked his watch. Harry would be home within the next half hour or less, and walking in to see Louis’ luggage in the hallway would likely annoy him, so Louis took his bags to the bedroom and started unpacking. He was debating taking a shower when he heard the garage door opening.

“Lou?!” Harry’s voice called out a few moments later. 

“In here!” he called back and was about to leave to meet Harry in the kitchen when Harry beat him by walking into the room.

He looked good. A little tired, maybe a bit irritated for some reason, but still good. His face was cleanly shaven and his hair was nice and styled today. Louis couldn’t wait to mess it up later. He offered Harry a smile and Harry rushed forward to kiss him, wrapping his arms around him and holding onto the back of neck with both hands. 

It was fairly intense, as far as their greeting kisses usually went. Harry quickly worked their mouths open and nipped at Louis’ lips. Louis ran his tongue over his bottom lip to sooth it and Harry nearly bit his tongue too. 

Louis snorted and pulled back, squeezing lightly at Harry’s hips. He had talked him to orgasm over the phone just two days before--there was no reason for Harry to be this desperate already.

“Uh, hi,” he said and Harry dropped his hands and all but collapsed against him, burying his face in Louis’ neck. “You okay?”

“This asshole at work pissed me off this afternoon.”

Louis frowned and ran his hands up and down Harry’s arms before holding onto his hands. “I thought you liked all of your coworkers. What happened?”

“He’s new,” Harry explained. “I mentioned you today and he told me that long distance never works out.”

It wasn’t the first time they’d been told that and it wouldn’t be the last. People were constantly trying to prove that they knew more about Louis and Harry’s relationship than Louis and Harry, when most didn’t even know how they really met. They had a sort of long distance relationship before they ever knew each other in person. 

Louis shrugged. “He doesn’t know anything about us. It’s not worth getting worked up over, baby.”

“And then!” Harry continued, still very much worked up and not caring. “He had the audacity to ask me out! He said he’d like to take me to dinner when long distance stops working for us.” 

Ah. There it was. Louis knew something else had to be bothering him. 

“That’s pretty bold,” Louis noted. The guy did sound like a piece of work, asking someone out right after finding out they were in a relationship. 

“Yeah,” Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, pulling his hands out of Louis’ to cross his arms over his chest. He could be so dramatic sometimes. Louis was so in love with him. 

“Anyway, just made me feel gross. And I got annoyed because I was so excited to see you and he ruined my mood.”

Jealousy was more Harry’s thing than Louis’, but every now and then, he felt it curl unpleasantly in his chest-- especially now that they were apart more often than not. But he wasn’t even worried about Harry getting attention from other men. He was more jealous of people getting to spend time with Harry at all, when Louis got so little of it nowadays. 

Louis wasn’t bothered that another man asked Harry out, but he  _ was _ bothered that Harry felt gross about it. 

“I’m sorry he put you in a bad mood,” Louis told Harry, leaning in for another kiss, softer this time. 

“Me too,” Harry sighed. “Anyway, let’s change the subject. How was your test?”

Louis had a feeling this wouldn’t be the end of whatever was going on in Harry’s head, he knew him well enough by now to know this would continue to simmer for a while, but he allowed the conversation to be steered elsewhere for now. 

They spent the evening catching up, taking Cliff on a walk, and making a simple dinner of chicken and vegetables. Then they cleaned the kitchen together and Louis moved to the couch while Harry finished up by pouring detergent into the dishwasher and starting it. Harry joined Louis and Cliff planted himself right in front of them, laying down by their feet. Sometimes Louis liked the boring evenings the best, when they could just enjoy the comfort of each other’s presence.

Harry still didn’t seem entirely relaxed, but Louis wasn’t going to push. Harry would ask for what he needed once he figured it out. By the serious expression on his face, Louis was fairly certain he had figured it out, he was just currently struggling to express whatever it was. Or was building up the courage.

“Hand me the remote, will ya?” Louis asked, holding his hand out for it, but Harry ignored him.

“Do you remember what you said that one time back when we met? About, like marking your territory?”

Louis raised his eyebrows and stared at him, sure Harry couldn’t actually mean what he thought he meant. They’d joked about it a few times early on in their relationship, because Harry liked the idea of being claimed, but then Louis got Harry both a play collar and a day collar, and that was enough to settle him. Until now apparently.

Maybe he should’ve been surprised by the sudden interest, and he briefly wondered if this had been on Harry’s mind for a while, but considering what had happened to him at work today, Louis thought he understood. 

“I remember,” Louis said simply, carefully. He also remembered it being Harry who made the first comment about it, but he wasn’t going to argue that right now. He tracked Harry’s movements as he pulled his feet up onto the couch and sat cross-legged and traced shapes into the fabric covering his knee. 

“We never tried that,” Harry murmured, not looking at Louis. 

“Nope,” Louis agreed. He wasn’t going to make this easy for Harry, and Harry’s small huff in response revealed that he knew that. As with most of the more intense things they got up to in the bedroom, if Harry wanted it he had to ask for it, they needed to talk about it. Plus, having to ask sometimes got Harry hot and bothered anyway.

“I think we should try it,” he said after a moment of silence.

“Okay,” Louis nodded. “Did you have something particular in mind?”

There were several scenarios Harry could be picturing, and while sometimes he wanted Louis to take control or surprise him, Louis wouldn’t do that with this. He wanted to know exactly what Harry was thinking about. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, finally turning to look at him. “I want you to pee on me.”

Hearing him say it so point blank like that had heat pooling in Louis’ stomach. 

“Where?”

“What are my options?”

“On your back, on your chest,” he paused and watched Harry carefully. “In your mouth.”

Harry actually tilted his head to consider this and Louis’ heart pounded in his chest. 

“Not in my mouth,” he said, voice steady and thoughtful. "On my chest, I think.” He nodded to himself. “Maybe my face. I could kneel for you.”

“That sounds really nice,” Louis told him. The mental image had him getting hard and he needed to calm down if this was going to work. Maybe drink some water. He didn’t know if Harry intended for this to happen tonight, but it was probably the best time for it. They had errands to run and friends to see tomorrow, and Louis would leave again on Sunday. 

He wanted to be present for Harry afterwards, especially since this was something new, so tonight made the most sense. Plus, Louis wasn’t going to act like the circumstances of Harry’s day at work weren’t what finally spurred this into action in the first place. Harry was always eager to try something new, the sooner was always the better as far as he was concerned.

“Okay, hand me the remote like I asked you to and then go get me a glass of water,” Louis instructed, propping his feet up on the coffee table and crossing his feet at the ankle. “Bring me your collar if you want to wear it.”

Harry swallowed and his ears pinked, but he obeyed immediately, handing Louis the remote with slightly shaky hands before moving to the kitchen.

Louis took a deep breath to steady himself and flicked on the television. He clicked on the Netflix app and scrolled through the titles without really paying attention to them, more focused on listening to Harry as he moved through the house. 

Harry walked back into the room a few moments later, with a large glass of ice water for Louis in one hand and his collar in the other. He placed the water on a coaster on the side table and kneeled gracefully in between Louis’ legs. Louis took a slow sip of the water before holding a hand out. Harry gave him his collar before sitting back on his feet with his hands in his lap. 

Louis held the soft leather collar in his hands for a moment, still unable to believe the man of his dreams wanted to wear it and had been wearing it for almost two years now. Harry had a small collection of collars for different occasions--the play collar Louis held in his hands now and a few day collars. His most recent favorite was a simple white pearl necklace, subtle enough that nobody else knew what it was, but grounding for Harry and overwhelming for Louis when he saw Harry wearing it.

“It is especially important that you be good right now,” Louis warned as he slid the collar around his neck and worked the clasp. Seeing Harry submissive and pliant turned Louis on, but having him tease and show his desperation, his tendency to get overeager, turned him on more. If Harry wasn’t on his best behavior, this wasn’t going to work.

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry nodded quickly and Louis could tell he wanted this too badly to even try teasing.

“Come sit up here with me,” Louis tapped the cushion next to his when he sat back against the pillows on the couch again and pressed play on a movie. 

Harry followed the directions quickly, curling up into Louis’ side when he put his arm on the back of the couch behind him. They watched the movie in comfortable silence while Louis finished his water. When he finally needed to use the restroom, he stood up. Harry looked up at him and Louis patted his cheek. 

“Let’s go get in the shower,” he swallowed and reached a hand out for Harry to take, trying his best to sound cool and firm to keep Harry in the right mindset.

Harry’s breath hitched and Louis actually watched his pupils dilate. His cock twitched with interest and Louis clenched his teeth. He led them to the master bathroom, where he instructed Harry to take off his clothes while he did the same, kicking them into the corner by the door.

Louis pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped in, aware of how quiet they both were. The two of them liked dirty talk. It was how they met, and they had no problem working each other up with their words, but the energy tonight was different. Harry silently followed Louis and kneeled down about a foot away from him, tilting his head up to look at him, eyes wide and trusting, his body language radiating calm. He was so lovely Louis thought he might scream. The thought crossed his mind that he’d do anything for Harry. Louis already knew that, but seeing Harry so open and trusting of him made Louis want to give him the entire world.

Louis grabbed hold of his cock, already starting to stiffen again despite Louis’ best efforts to the contrary, and aimed it at Harry’s chest. He saw Harry take a small breath and hold it. Louis took a breath of his own. 

For a brief moment, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to follow through with it. Peeing on someone, especially Harry who constantly knocked him off of his feet with his constant want and his staggering trust, wasn’t the most natural thing in the world to do. But in the end, Harry’s want and trust in Louis, as he held his breath and waited patiently, was what coaxed Louis to finally let go.

He watched with fascination as his urine splattered across Harry’s chest and Harry let out the breath he was holding, entire body going lax as he hung his head. 

Louis gulped as he watched his piss run and drip down Harry’s body. When he was almost finished, Louis aimed up just a bit so that he hit Harry’s chin, just for a moment, and Harry gasped. Louis let go of his dick when it was over and ran his eyes over Harry’s body until Harry broke their silence. 

“I’m gonna come,” he said, voice sounding slightly choked. Louis glanced down and saw that Harry was completely serious, cock red and so hard it almost lay flat against his belly. 

“Are you?” Louis challenged, feeling slightly unsteady. He didn’t think this would have such an effect on him. He wanted to give Harry the entire world as soon as possible, because he knew that right now, Harry would take whatever he gave him.

“Daddy, may I come?” Harry amended quickly, voice barely a whisper. “Please.”

He sounded so desperate that Louis almost made him wait, nearly turned on the water to wash them off. But then he realized Harry probably wanted to come like this--covered in Louis.

“Need to that badly just from having my piss on you?” Louis hummed, sure the wonder he felt could be heard in his voice. “God, you’re so fucking dirty, Harry.”

And Louis was so fucking lucky. 

Harry shuddered and whined at Louis’ words, swaying slightly on his knees. Louis could talk more, get him even more worked up, but Harry was already almost shaking, hands balled into fists at his sides and the muscles in his stomach moving. He was so close to the edge Louis wasn’t sure how he was doing it, but he still waited for instruction.

“Go on then,” Louis gave it, breath catching when Harry wrapped a hand around himself and came just a few strokes later, semen joining Louis’ piss on the ceramic floor between them.

Harry sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Louis’ thigh. Louis ran his fingers through his hair and reached behind himself to turn the water on, letting it heat up before pulling the knob up so water poured out of the showerhead above them instead.

He tried to pull Harry up to his feet, but Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ legs and shook his head slightly. 

“Harry, what’s your color?” 

“Green,” Harry whispered dreamily in reply, tilting his head up slightly so he was eye level with Louis’ hardening cock. He didn’t say anything, but Louis watched the way he eyed it hungrily, focusing on the head. Louis thought he knew what Harry wanted.

“Think you might have wanted a taste after all?” he asked, ignoring the water that was starting to trickle down his face and get into his eyes. 

Harry’s cheeks turned red and he bit his lip, nodding without taking his gaze off of Louis’ dick. Louis tapped twice on his bottom lip with his thumb and Harry released his lip from his teeth and opened up, moaning when Louis fed him his cock. Harry swallowed around it but didn’t move, waiting for direction from Louis. Tonight had put him in a really submissive state, one Louis only saw on occasion when he went really deep. It was surprising considering what it usually took to get him there. Normally a lot of teasing, maybe some harsher words, and often more time.

“So needy for it all the time, aren’t you?” Louis asked. “Want anything I can give you.”

Harry hummed around him in agreement, hum turning into a long, low groan when Louis’ cock continued to thicken in his mouth. 

“Such a good boy,” Louis murmured and Harry’s eyes slid shut. “Want to give you everything.” 

He fisted a hand in Harry’s hair and rocked up into his mouth, pulled out and thrust back in. Harry remained deliciously pliant, letting Louis move him however he pleased. Sometimes they both wanted it rough--Harry wanted to be used and Louis wanted to use him, and Louis would thrust hard and deep and wrap a hand around his throat so he could feel Harry struggling around him. And sometimes they preferred it soft and lazy, Louis slowly and gently rocking up into Harry’s mouth for ages until his jaw started to ache. 

Tonight was somewhere in between. Louis was more perfunctory about his movements, simply wanting to get off, and Harry worked him all the way through it, swallowing around him and moving his tongue in the best ways. When Louis came, it was with a soft cry and one last deep thrust that caused Harry’s eyes to water. 

He slid out of Harry’s mouth and bent over to kiss him. “Always so lovely for me, baby.”

Harry sighed into his mouth and Louis pulled him up to stand. He did his best to wash him off while Harry clung to him like a monkey, placing the occasional kiss to his shoulder or his neck.

“How was that for you?” Louis asked as he lathered shampoo into Harry’s hair. He was pretty sure Harry liked it, judging by the way his body was practically thrumming with content. He always checked in after they did something new though, to see what Harry liked and disliked, how or if he wanted to try it again. 

“We’re definitely doing it again,” Harry stated. “I liked it a lot.”

Louis snorted, thinking of how Harry came almost immediately afterwards. “Yeah, I could tell.”

Harry bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. “Is it weird?” he asked, and maybe Louis shouldn’t have nearly laughed at him. 

“No, baby, of course not,” he assured him, pushing Harry’s hair back from his face so he wouldn’t get soap in his eyes. 

“You liked it too?” 

“Yeah, it was so hot, H,” Louis gave him another kiss, hoping to soothe. He didn’t have to comfort Harry like this too often, since Harry had pretty much heard it all when he worked for the hotline. If anything, Harry had to assure Louis more than the other way around. Especially in the beginning, he was always saying that whatever Louis wanted to try was probably not the worst or weirdest thing Harry had ever heard. And he was usually right.

“Seriously,” Louis continued now. “Just the thought of it gave me half a boner. Why do you think I made us watch an entire movie?”

“Thought you were just waiting til you had to pee,” Harry shrugged, slick sick sliding against Louis’.

“That, too. But I also needed to cool off. Just the idea got me all worked up before we even started.”

Harry smiled and kissed Louis this time, running a hand down his back and giving his ass a small squeeze before pulling away. Louis rinsed them off and sent Harry to the bedroom wrapped in a towel while he quickly tidied up the mess they’d made in the bathroom. When he joined Harry on the bed, he wrapped an arm around him and snuggled him close, Harry pillowing his head on Louis’ chest. He immediately started tapping rhythms and drawing shapes into the skin of Louis’ stomach. 

“Well, you do seem to be feeling a lot better,” Louis placed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. Harry replied by poking his finger into Louis’ belly button, something he knew tickled and annoyed Louis to no end.

“Stop it,” Louis huffed, half-heartedly pushing his hand away. 

Harry poked him again. “I want to move with you when the lease ends,” he said, suddenly much more alert and serious.

Louis knew this would come up eventually. Harry had been ready to pack his stuff up and move the day Louis got his acceptance letter in the mail, but he’d only been at the lab for a couple of months at that point and he loved that job. Louis didn’t want Harry to make a hasty decision to move for him and then regret it later if he couldn’t find another job he liked, or god forbid, something happened between the two of them.

“Maybe think about it,” Louis said. “Don’t let that asshole from work-”

Harry interrupted him. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.”

As much as he wanted to blame this discussion on a hasty decision Harry was making because his coworker got under his skin, Louis also knew that wasn’t the case. It may have been the straw that finally broke the camel’s back, but he figured Harry had already been thinking more seriously about moving. Louis thought about it a lot too. He missed Harry so much he could barely breathe sometimes and had trouble sleeping by himself. He wished he hadn’t needed to move at all, but life wasn’t fair sometimes.

“I might have to move again for my residency,” Louis pointed out, one last attempt to give Harry an out. Harry knew the possibility of moving again was high, but Louis wanted to make sure he’d thought everything through. 

“I know, and I can move with you then too,” Harry said, as if it were just that easy. “I think I’ll be able to find a job easily enough wherever we go, and if not, I can always take calls again for a while.”

They were interrupted by Cliff, who started whining and scratching on the bedroom door to be let inside. 

“You’re it,” Harry said, quickly moving away from Louis’ body and burying himself in the covers. “I deal with him every day.”

Louis rolled his eyes and amused himself with the mental image of Harry doing this same thing maybe a few years down the line, if they ever decided to have children whose cries would wake them up in the middle of the night. He padded to the door and let Clifford inside, starting to direct him to his own bed, but Harry patted the space next to him so Cliff quickly sprung up onto the bed to cuddle. 

“You let him up here every night, don’t you?” Louis accused as he slid back into the bed on Cliff’s other side. He didn’t care all that much. They’d tried to enforce a no dogs on the furniture rule at the beginning, but it was a continuous losing battle. Louis missed his dog almost as much as he missed Harry, but when he moved back into an apartment for school, he knew Cliff deserved to stay somewhere with a yard. Plus, he and Harry were obsessed with each other, and Louis liked knowing his two best guys were keeping each other company.

“Cliff wants to be with you all the time again too,” Harry said, in one of those weird moments that made Louis wonder if he could read his mind. They could be so in tune with each other sometimes. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis reached over to give Cliff a belly rub. “You both are just using me for cuddles.”

Harry leaned over to give Louis a kiss before doing the same to Clifford. “That’s right.”

**Author's Note:**

> it took me two years but i finally got around to writing the watersports timestamp that maybe three people total wanted. 
> 
> happy new year! thank you for your continued love and support.
> 
> tumblr: @littlelouishiccups


End file.
